Hold us Together
by Kingofgames96
Summary: I suck at summary's, rated T because of cussing. Read and review thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Hold Us Together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally nor do I own any songs that are featured in the story. If a song is featured I will put the name of the song and the artist. Other than that I hope you enjoy the story. The story will switch from the point of view from mostly Austin and Ally.

Prologue:

Hello I am Ally Dawson and I am eighteen years old. I graduated high school this past summer and focusing on a career and taking online classes for college .I have been given the best life I can dream of a loving boyfriend, three amazing best friends and two supportive parents who do everything to make me happy.

Chapter 1:

Lester's POV:

I can't help but fear as go to meet Austin for lunch as he says he has big news about Ally. I just hope isn't asking me to break up for him because he is too much of a coward to do it himself. As I approach the restaurant I can't help but relive the conversation we had the previous night. (Regular = Lester, Bold = Austin.)

Hello?

**Yes Mr. Dawson I hope I am not catching you at a bad time.**

No Austin what is it?

**Is Ally around you?**

Nope she took a break, why are you asking?

**I have something to tell you about her and I wanna tell you over lunch tomorrow.**

Okay where and when do I meet you?

**Meet me at the Red Lobster near the Mall of Miami at 1:30 PM.**

Okay I will see you then.

I pull my car in to a parking space and enter the restaurant to see Austin sitting in a booth with a baseball cap and sunglasses on to avoid being spotted by paparazzi. "Hey Austin." I whisper to him. "Hello Mr. Dawson." He says as he takes off his glasses and looks around. "You are probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here." He said calmly, I can barely hear him as I am running different scenarios in my head what if he wants to end things with my daughter, what if he is having affair, or worse what if he impregnated her. "Yes I am." I say as calmly as I can. "Mr. Dawson the past four years of my life have been great with Ally and I don't know what I would do without her in my life." He says, I noticed that he stops speaking and he reaches for something in his pocket he pulls out a black box with Zale's written across the top. "I felt like it was love at first sight with your daughter so I was wondering if I can have your permission to ask for your daughters hand in marriage." He says, I can tell he is sincere as he is nervous and shaky as can be. This is nerve-wracking for me as it is for him. I take about ten minutes to before I even say anything. I finally break the silence by asking him "When would the wedding be?" I ask. "I want to be on New Year's Day." He replies with a big smile on his face. "Well I guess you better get used to calling me dad." I say while laughing. I see his eyes grow large and even a tear in the corners in his eyes.

Austin's POV:

I can't believe he said yes, HE FUCKING SAID YES. I can't help but jump for joy and hug him that's how ecstatic I am but I gotta remain cool and levelheaded. "When do you plan on asking her?" Lester ask after he takes a bite from his food. "I plan on asking her this Saturday it is our fourth year anniversary." I say trying to fight back tears of joy. "Who else know?" He has look of inquiry on his face. "Just you and my parents no one else." I reply. "Well I guess you will see her Saturday, wait what day is it today?" He ask with concern. "Oh it is Wednesday September 26th, our anniversary is on the 29th sir." I say with the biggest smile on my face. "Well I will see you around son." He says as he gets up, and leaves. I can't help but wish for it to be Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I can't believe Austin it seems like he is hiding something from me, I have been his girlfriend for the past four years I would at least think he could trust me. "Guess who got a job at the movie theater." Trish exclaims as soon as she enter Sonic Boom. "Hey Trish." I say with a hint of disappointment in my voice. "Aww Ally what's wrong?" She ask as she approaches the counter. "You remember that article Cheetah Beat about Austin having an affair?" I ask. "Yeah I almost ripped Austin's head off his shoulders." Trish exclaims. I can see her face becoming red as she seethes with anger. "I think he is having an affair with Kira, they have been spending a lot of time with each other." I say as my voice begins to break. As soon as I regain my composure I see a guy in telegram deliver outfit from the 1960s come in. "Are you miss Ally Dawson?" He ask. "Yes why do you ask?" I say with a puzzled look on my face. "This is for you from one mister Austin Moon." He say smiling as he hands me the telegram. "Thank you I guess." I say as he walks out of Sonic Boom. "Well what does it say?" Trish ask as she begins to try to rip the telegram out of my hand. "Just wait Trish!" I yelled, I didn't even know that I yelled. I began to read it aloud to Trish.

_Dear Allyson Marie Dawson,_

_I know it seems like I have been avoiding you for a long time but that all ends tonight. I will have a limo come to your residence and pick you up at 7:00 PM tonight. He will take you Charlotte's by the Sea we will have dinner and I have something very important to ask you. Please come in formal dress._

_Love,_

_Austin Monica Moon. _

"Well what does it say? Tell me I am dying here." Trish says jumping up in down. I guess she saw me starting to smile and blush like an idiot. "He wants to meet me for dinner to ask me something very important." I say smiling like a fool. "You don't think?" She say. "Wait what do you mean." I ask with a puzzled look on my face then I realize what she means. "HE IS GOING TO PROPOSE." We both yell and we begin to jump up and down.

Austin's POV

Ugh why I am so nervous about this, I always am confident no matter what. This time I feel like a weight has been placed upon my shoulders, I just want this day to be perfect. I arrive at the restaurant a whole hour before all so I can set things up the way I know Ally would want them. White, yellow and red roses in a vase. The lights dimmed just enough to make the scene romantic. Beautiful violin music to be played in the background while we have dinner. But I can't wonder if I left _too _much of a hint of what I was going to do. "The limo has been dispatched to pick up Ms. Dawson." One of the waiters informed me. "What time is it?" I asked slightly concerned. "It is 6:30 PM it is calculated to be a thirty minute drive to her home and about fifteen minutes from her home to the restaurant." He said with a reaffirming look. "I just want everything to be perfect for her she is the love of my life." I said and then it hit me, I began to hyperventilate. "What if… she says… no?" I said in-between breaths. "Don't worry man I have had the same fears as you when I proposed. But she ended up saying yes and we have been through it all the good and the bad." He said with a big smile on his face. "Thanks I needed that, what is your name?" I asked with glee in my heart. "My name is Ellington Ratliff and yours?" he said. "My name is Austin Moon." I said with my heart and stomach both in knots.

Ally's POV

6:59 PM and almost on cue I see a stretch limousine appear in my driveway, I am just lucky my dad isn't home or else he would freak out. I see an older man come out of driver's side of the car and knock at my door, I am guessing Austin is already in the limo ready to scare me then I hear a knock at the door. I immediately put on a pair of my favorite black pumps to make myself taller for Austin and I open the door to reveal a man in his late fifties with an English accent. "Hello Miss Dawson my name Jeffery and I will be your driver for tonight." He says with a sincere smile on his face. "Hello Jeffery is Austin waiting in the Limo already?" I asked. "Oh no Mr. Moon is already at the restaurant." He says with a slight laugh. "Oh well let's not keep him waiting." I say with a chuckle. As we drove I couldn't help but notice we weren't going to our normal date restaurants like Olive Garden, Texas Roadhouse or Outback Steakhouse. Jeffery was taking us to a side of town where all the rich people ate then we stopped. "We are here Miss Dawson." Jeffery said from the front of the limo. I looked up to see the sign Charlotte's by the Sea I knew which restaurant this is, this is the, most expensive restaurant in Miami. I was in a trance until I heard Jeffery's voice. "Ahem Miss Dawson you don't wanna keep Mr. Moon waiting no would you." He said. No…No I would not.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

I can't believe it, I have always heard this place is insanely pricey and really beautiful. I see a young woman looking down and up again at her podium. "You are Miss Dawson?" She asks as she approaches me. "Umm yes why?" I ask somewhat nervously. "Hi I am Rydel Ellington and I am going to check if everything is ready for you." She says with a big smile. I can't believe it but what if Austin breaks up with me, great now I feel like I wanna throw up and worse off I am starting to hyperventilate. "Okay Miss Dawson everything is… Oh my God are you okay?" Rydel ask. "No…what if…Austin…breaks up…with me?" I ask I can feel myself like I want to cry. "Honey don't worry I felt the same way when my husband proposed to me." She said while rubbing my back preventing me from crying. "R-really?" I ask with my voice shaking. "Yes honey now I will take you to your table Miss Dawson." I slowly got up making sure that my dress wasn't wrinkled at the bottom and then I followed Rydel to a private room of the restaurant then I saw him.

Austin's POV:

Everything is in check and I am ready for the biggest moment of my life. I see her coming down the hall in a beautiful long black dress, I can tell she is wearing her favorite pair of pumps to make herself look taller. She only wears those pumps on special occasions and to be honest I like it when she is shorter than I am. "Hello Austin." She says as she approaches the table. "Hello Ally might I say you look ravishing tonight." I said as she began to blush. I couldn't tell if I had flattered her or if she was impressed I used a word in its proper context. Either way this night is going to be memorable. She made her way to her seat but before she could sit down I wanted to be a gentleman and pull out her chair for her. If this was four years ago I would have never had done any of this but Ally had a power over me…she changed me for the better. The rest of the night went smoothly we had an amazing 4 course meal of what Ally liked from an order of Cream of Mushroom Soup, an amazing House Salad, Baked Salmon, and Tiramisu. (A/N I know this seems like a weird meal but it sounds appetizing to me ha-ha.) I also couldn't help but notice two of the workers staring one I recognized as being Ellington and the other I didn't know who it was. They were both smiling like fools. I immediately got up as soon we finished desert now it's time. "Ally can you follow me out to the patio area." I said my knees were shaking, my stomach in knots I felt like I was going to throw up. "Sure Austin." I see her getting up and I think she knows something, now I know I gave away too much info on the telegram. I look back to see Ellington give me a smile and thumbs up and with that we are out on the patio with the light of downtown Miami in the background.

Ellington's POV

"Well looks like things are going well they have been laughing and talking for the past two hours." I tell to Rydel. "Yeah they look like they belong together…and to think they were freaking out and thinking of the worse possible outcome." As soon as she say this she looks up and me. At the same time we say "Just like us." We laugh and share a kiss.

Ally's POV:

I can't believe this is happening right now I have always dreamed of the moment but I can't believe it the circumstances are perfect. I followed Austin out of the restaurant on to this patio area which had a beautiful view of Downtown Miami. "Four years together who would have thought we lasted this long." I could hear Austin say as he wrapped his arm around me. "I know it seems like yesterday you came into Sonic Boom, and rocked my world." I noticed his smile grew wider and wider as he turned me towards him. My heart was racing at a thousand beats per minute and was about to burst out of my chest. I didn't help when he got down on one knee.

Austin's POV

This is it I can't believe this is happening. I can tell Ally is about to start crying but she is going to have to hold on to those tears for a few more minutes. "Ally four years ago I knew you were the one for me, you're laugh, and smile and over all beauty is what drew me to you. You're caring personality and your loveable goofiness are what made me want to stay with you. Now Allison Marie Dawson I have a question." I feel my heart beat it is about to pop out of my chest, I am sweating bullets why am I so God damn nervous. "Allison Marie Dawson will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife to love and cherish for the rest of our lives.

Ally's POV:

"YES!" I think I may have busted one of his eardrums but he didn't care as he kissed me, it was passionate until a certain red head and Latina ruined it. "About damn time Austin I would have killed myself if I had to be around Dez for another minute." After Dez and Trish made their presence known more of our parents came out from plants and started to congratulate us. I was soon to become Allison Marie Moon.


End file.
